happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
That Cat Did What?
''That Cat Did What? ''is a season 68 episode created by Whatzy. This episode introduces Sir Kits, previous winner from his creator's previous VOD, as well as Sega and Zoomy. Cast Starring * Dime * Sir Kits Featuring * Nickel * Sega Appearing * Reverse * Sniffles * Zoomy * Power Plot Dime is watching television with Nickel when he hears his phone ring. He picks it up and Sniffles is on the other end, telling him he created a robot cat that's fiddling with his inventions, and he want him to keep the robot away. The twins run outside. After they arrived at Sniffles house, they are immediantly greeted by the robot---Sir Kits. Sniffles suggests they take Sir Kits for a walk while he repairs what Sir Kits broke. Sir Kits cheers and runs away, knocking both of the twins down. Later, Sir Kits is amazed while Dime and Nickel shows him around the town. They walk pass a fire hydrant on a square and Sir Kits curiously opens the lid and looks inside, only to have a huge gush of water splash on him. Sir Kits breaks it open in hope of it to stop leaking water, but it made things go the opposite, creating a fountain. Sir Kits shrugs it off and walks away. Nearby, Power and Zoomy are fixing high-volt power lines, when a puddle spreads over to them, electrocuting Power and making a badly charred Zoomy run away shuttering from the shock. Then, Sir Kits meets Sega on the sidewalk smiling blankly and asks his name, causing Sega to start getting confused. While said squirrel struggles to remember his name, Sir Kits gets bored and takes the segway apart and then put it back in a different way, all unnoticed by Sega. When he finally remembers Sir Kits already ran away, so Sega leaves, but he drives into a wall and his vehicle runs out of control, making him scream as he zooms across a busy street barely avoiding a car crash. Meanwhile Dime and Nickel are in a shop buying a snack while Sir Kits gets fascinated with an blender, tries to increase its power by attaching some knives onto its blades and re-organizing the circits. He ends up drilling a hole through the counter making Dime yell at him, while Nickel thinks it's time to go home. They go back the way they came from when suddenly Zoomy pops out and stops them, explaining that the square is covered with water and there are wires dipped in the water. Sir Kits remembers what he did and realize the damage he did,and hangs his head down in shame. Dime and Zoomy yell at Sir Kits to fix his mistake before they beat him up, so he runs off. Sir Kits stops by the fire hydrant and drills a hole beside it with the blender and goes underground, where he finds the water pipe leading to it. He damages it and twists it and join it with another pipe, stopping the water from flowing. Dime is back on the ground cheering on Sir Kits when he accidentally jumps on the wires, instantly killing him and making Nickel freak out. Sir Kits pokes his head out to see what happened, but then Sega drives into him backwards and knocks the latter's head off, Nickel screams while the sound of wheels is heard. The screen turns back to Sniffles in his house when he hears a knock on the door. He opens it to see nothing so he closes it. On the back of the door, Sega and Nickel are both seen smashed against the door, with the wheels still spinning. "Don't blame it on the cat!" Deaths * Power and Dime are electrocuted. * Sir Kits gets beheaded by Sega's wheels. * Sega and Nickel are smashed against a door. (offscreen) Injuries * Zoomy is badly shocked by power lines. * Sega slams his head into a wall. Trivia * The title is a play on "The cat did it!". Ironically, Sir Kits is a cat and causes trouble all the way through the story. * Reverse is briefly seen at the square shaking his head at Sir Kits when he takes the lid off the fire hydrant. * This is the first time Dime and Nickel doesn't star/feature together (one star and one feature, since Nickel kinda acted like a stand-by through the plot). * This is the debut of Sir Kits, Sega, and Zoomy. ** The first two characters made their first appearance, kill (Sir Kits' kill in indirect), death at once. Zoomy just appeared and got his first injury. * This is the first time Dime and Nickel dies. * This episode shows that Sega is even unfamiliar with his own name. * This episode shows that Sir Kits remains undamaged when exposed to water and electricity, probably because he's made of plastic. Category:Fan Episodes Category:WhateverItIs's Episode Category:Season 68 Episodes